Near x Reader (Lemon)
by Biixcoituh
Summary: Near x Reader, Lemon one-shot.


{A/N = The reader is a year older than Near, and:

Y/N= Your name

F/N= False name, nickname.}

+18 Chapter

P.O.V Near

I was coming back from Roger's room. His hard words made me understand what had to be done years ago.

 _"L is dead"_

 _"L has to be successful"_

 _"The orphanage must be left"_

All those years I spent training to succeed L, having my self-control of emotions and intelligence would be used this week. I would leave here forever. With these thoughts, I retired from Roger's room and went to my room, where the most important thing in my life was sitting there on the bed.

(F / N).

She was sitting on my bed, looking at me worried. I said the direct and last words of Roger.

"L is dead, (F / N). Unfortunately, you know what it means, do not you?"

And I knew it too. I would leave her forever.

"I know. You're going to have to succeed L. And ... Leave me."

"I will not leave you, I love you very much, (F / N). Nor will I forget how you could color my days of hell in this place."

I talked. (F / N) It was all the more valuable to me, I was not going to leave her like this. Unfortunately I was already 16 and I would have to succeed L. At least I will do something that I always wanted to do in this night.

I sat down on my bed next to (F / N), which shed silent tears. I wiped away her tears and held her face in my hands, and gradually leaned along with her. In less than a few seconds we were both finally kissing.

As soon as my air was over, I gradually drifted away, smiling slightly. Whenever we were alone, I expressed myself to her, while with the others I kept cold as ice, something I never was, but have to kept.

I thought she did not like me the way I, because she'd been stuck after the kiss, but I'd been wrong. As soon as I was about to get out of bed to pack my bags, she pulled me back over my face and kissed me again.

We decided to take the second step, and (F / N) and I sliding the tongue inside (F/N)'s mouth. We stop a few seconds later from the lack of air.

She stopped kissing me and started to look at me, the way I looked at her with that air of love.

"I love you, Near."

"I love you too, (F / N)."

A few minutes after we faced each other, she said,

"(Y / N) (L / N)."

"Huh?"

"(Y / N) (L / N) is my name. You can call me that."

"Nate River, you can call me that, too.

And so, we continue to the kiss, slowly advancing. (Y / N) then, after a few minutes. She was slowly pulling myself up on her and lying on the bed. I was on top of her, continuing to kiss her.

As soon as she and I stopped for breathlessness, I took a little breath and took the next step, heading for her target neck. I started kissing him lightly, afraid to leave any mark on him. Even with (Y / N) moans encouraging me to bite harder, I did not do it.

She started unbuttoning my pajama shirt as I stroked her back and continued to kiss her. I was gradually getting color in the face as (Y / N) was taking off my shirt. Even with shame I decided to do the same with your blouse. I was slowly taking off her blouse as she caressed my chest in the middle of the difficult breaths. (Y / N) It looked so beautiful with red in her face.

As I continued to take off her bra, I felt a strong heat of excitement in the middle of my legs, and I felt my cock stiffen as I leaned against her skirt and brushed it like that. I continued, very excited, to take off the rest of her clothes as I caressed her breasts and felt her lovely nipples on my fingers. I began to descend even more with my hands to the middle of her legs, and touch her, feeling her wet with my finger.

I took off her skirt as she finished removing my pants from my pajamas. Both of us panting and with red in face we took one the last clothes of the other. We spent a few seconds staring at each other before we started talk again.

"Are you still a virgin, (Y / N)?"

I asked. I've heard some girls comment in the corridors of the orphanage that usually the first time for most girls was painful. I did not want to see (Y / N) feeling pain because of me.

"Y-Yes."

Unfortunately, she said yes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Nate! Even if it hurts at first, it's going to be worth it. We've come here, and I want to continue. I have some pills the next day in my clothes drawer, you do not have to worry about anything."

"Okay, I'll careful"

I began to lower the gaze slowly over the body of (Y / N) to her wet genital.

I lightly slid my finger into her vagina. I began to be influenced by his moans. I felt (Y / N) contracting whole against my fingers in orgasm after I started a few minutes ago. After letting her recover to continue, I rubbed the head of my penis into her vagina. I asked if she was ready, and she said yes. I entered her slowly, starting with my glans. I saw her frown in an act of pain.

I waited for her to nodded signal. She nodded to me and I continued. Nearly half of my penis was inside her, her hymen had already ruptured and some blood had left in the process.

After a few minutes, I had already introduced my member into his intimacy. I lay on top of her and waited for her to let me continue. After a few minutes, I felt her moving beneath me, and I started.

I pulled and introduced myself into her, slowly relaxing in her rhythm and that we maintained. Even though I was almost on fire with excitement I did not want (Y / N) to feel pain.

"I-I love you, (Y / N)."

"I-I-I love you too, Nate."

About a minute later, I heard the (Y / N) moans of pleasure, already indicating that I could go faster.

"F-Faster, Nate, I love you!"

"You're too tight and hot, (Y / N). I-I love you too."

I continued in that same position on top of her, the room was filled with our moans. It was my first time and her, but we could not get too excited because the orphans in the neighboring rooms could hear. So we decided to change the position. I sat on the bed by (Y / N) hand, and soon after she sat on top of me, engaging my erect limb in her and beginning to rise and fall. I held her hips firmly as I felt her scratch my already well-marked back.

I was feeling other, much higher levels of pleasure, almost like a venom injected into my body or a narcotic. (Y / N) was starting to rise up and down even faster while I kissed, licked, or sucked on her nipples and breasts.

I felt almost a volcanic eruption beneath me, along with pleasure and relief of seeing my cum being expelled inside (Y / N). I felt her squeeze even more tightly around me. We both sealed our lips one last time before we fell into bed, very exhausted.

As we lay in bed, exhausted from the minutes of pleasure, I hugged (Y / N), who even older than me, was shorter, and I leaned her head on my chest.


End file.
